


Or Until My Heart Explodes

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom!Kerry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, sub!Joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And then Kerry swung at him, his fist catching him across the face and cutting Joel off, leaving him gasping and reaching out to steady himself on the edge of the bed with a grin.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Until My Heart Explodes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Summertime- My Chemical Romance  
> 

“Come _on_ Kerry, you already agreed to this- just fucking hit me already,” Joel hissed in Kerry's ear, stepping closer to him, body pressing up against him, sloppy and clumsy and perfectly teasing.

“Screw you Joel- I’ll fucking get there, just give me a minute,” Kerry hesitated for a moment, visibly shifting as if he was about to step back before he bit his lip and shoved Joel back instead. Joel grinned in response, stepping away happily but still making sure to let his elbow jab into his stomach.

“Seriously- I don’t wanna pressure you man- but if you _say_ you’re gonna have some fun punchy-times with someone- especially your fucking boyfriend- you should really follow-“

And then Kerry swung at him, his fist catching him across the face and cutting Joel off, leaving him gasping and reaching out to steady himself on the edge of the bed with a grin. Kerry frowned, glancing down at his hand before opening his mouth, biting his lip and reaching to touch Joel's face where he’d punched it. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ start apologising, holy shit Kerry,” Joel groaned, leaning into Kerry’s touch and letting out a little appreciative moan when he dug his nails in a fraction. He laughed at that, other hand coming to wrap around one of Joel’s hips and shove him backwards into the bed, hooking a leg around his ankle and tripping him to make the journey downwards that much quicker and that much harder for Joel’s mind to keep up with.

Joel’s breath caught in his throat when Kerry jabbed an elbow into his ribcage, knees coming up to properly pin him to the bed and it was probably a good thing he couldn’t get any air like that because he wasn’t sure if he’d end up laughing or moaning because Kerry was punching his jaw again, and oh shit, right off the back of a blow to his face, the elbow in his ribs turned into a fist to the shoulder and there it is, Joel’s fucking laughing, loud and punctuated with low groans.

“The fuck?” Kerry frowns at him, and Joel was right, he _does_ look fucking hot like this, his face a familiar red but with a touch of something else- he has no clue what, but fuck he likes it.

He has to slap Joel across the face before he realises he was supposed to answer him. “It’s just- I fucking told you you’d like this, you’re such an asshole,”

That earns him a giggle, the kind of sound that makes Joel think that he wants to be with Kerry for fucking ever- which is weird, forever isn’t exactly his thing, it’s too big and unpredictable and definitely not his style- except Kerry’s punching his shoulder even harder than before, making his skin tingle where it had already been hit and fuck it- he totally wants forever.

He doesn’t say anything for a while, he _can’t_ say anything, too caught up in the warmness of the pain and the way Kerry is layering bruises across his skin, stretching him out and biting at his neck as he jabs his knees into Joel’s thighs and punches at his hips before sliding down to leave glorious red scratches down his whole body.

Kerry is fucking _perfect_ , so eager to give Joel what he wants, constantly shuffling around over him, never quite content with focusing on one part of him for too long except for when he takes a quick break, knotting his fingers in Joel’s hair and pulling him up for a biting kiss. Joel would normally bite back, make Kerry fight for every inch but his whole body is humming and he lets Kerry in lazily, hand curving up to press at the small of his back, dragging him down just as his hips rock up, desperate for any kind of friction.

“Kerry- Kerry please, I need you to fuck me, oh god. Fucking- _please_ , I need you,” He’s shocked by how breathy and whiny his words sound, and Kerry seems to be surprised too, body sagging down as he moans, the heel of his hand pressing into his shoulder as he tries to keep himself up, and _fuck_ , Joel can already tell that that’s gonna be an impressive bruise later.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, okay- hang on,” Kerry leaned over him, knees digging into his stomach as he reached for the lube in the drawer, tossing a condom back and startling a laugh out of Joel when it ended up hitting him square in the face.

Joel let his eyes fall shut as Kerry lubed up his fingers, hips twitching down to meet him. He could feel Kerry grinning against his stomach, and then he was biting his tongue with shock as Kerry twisted two fingers in at the same time as he bit and scratched up his thigh, returning Joel’s moan when he rocked his hips up helplessly into Kerry’s touch.

His breathing refused to level out, staying shuddery and loud, hitching every time Kerry sunk his nails into the sorest parts of his skin or jabbed an elbow at his hip to try to keep Joel from moving. Not like that worked, he just groaned and jerked upwards, head tilting back because yeah, _fuck_ yeah.

“Shit, you were right, this is the fucking _best_ ,” Kerry hissed as he eased his fingers (all four of them, because he was a teasing _asshole_ ) out and wiped them sloppily on Joel’s thigh. Joel just hummed in agreement. His limbs felt all floaty, disconnected and fuzzy like lazy mornings spent in bed and slow mid-afternoon still-haven’t-got-out-of-bed sex.

And then Kerry was rocking into him, and fuck, he wasn’t even trying to be careful, hands clutching at Joel’s thighs and there it was again, that weird feeling before a bruise has enough time to properly form, because holy _shit_ Kerry was holding him tight, groaning and digging his teeth into _that_ fucking spot high on Joel’s neck that always drove him crazy.

“Fucking- come on, _please_ ,” Joel gasped out, hips rocking up into Kerry’s, and then he was fucking choking on air or some shit because Kerry was finally moving properly, roughly thrusting into Joel and he was pretty sure one of his legs was falling asleep because of the way Kerry was resting on it. But that _really_ didn’t matter when he was pushing down on the huge red blotch decorating the side of Joel’s ribcage and _fuck_ , pinching at the tender skin, pulling and scratching and shifting to bite at his shoulder.

Joel could fucking _feel_ Kerry twitching inside him whenever he moaned especially loudly, so he stopped biting his lip and trying to keep even slightly quiet, letting the noises fall freely and grinning when Kerry matched him.

His back arched almost involuntarily when Kerry scratched down the length of the purpling bruise on his thigh, head thrown back enough that he almost missed seeing Kerry’s face when he came, out of fucking nowhere, but shit, the noise he made should be fucking illegal, a high pitched keening that sounded like it had been forcibly wrenched from his body. Shit, Joel had _really_ not expected Kerry to come first, and sure, he hadn’t even expected this ever to actually _happen_ and he never exactly _got_ this far in any of his fantasies- but fucking _shit_.

Kerry barely even took a moment to breath, collapsing on Joel and pulling out, much to his disappointment, but he made up for it by grinning and biting down his chest, propping himself back up and leaning heavily on Joel, nails catching and digging into Joel’s shoulders before he scratched down his arms.

He was saying something, words slightly disjointed and ragged and Joel couldn’t focus for long enough to understand anything properly, but from the way he said it, it was clearly praise and fucking _thankful_ and Joel stuttered out a breathy “Fucking love you,” in response before Kerry jabbed a knee into his hip, catching on his thigh and oh fuck  he was just fucking _gone_ , eyes snapping shut as he bucked up, coming without his cock being touched once, but it didn’t exactly fucking _matter_ because Joel had died and gone to fucking _Heaven_.

 

The next day was, well, difficult. He was moving weirdly, shuffling around the office (because of _course_ there was work to do) half deliriously, not _quite_ wincing with every movement, but damn, it was close. His whole body felt like one giant bruise, and to be fair, most of it _was_.

Not like Joel was _complaining_ about the bruises. His eyes kept fluttering shut, knees wobbling underneath him every time he brushed up against something, dick twitching pretty much any time he so much as twitched because- he was covered in _bruises_. Glorious ones, overlaid with scratches and bite marks and Kerry’s handprints, and holy _shit_ , they were so doing this again.


End file.
